


Nightmares

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 13-1-19, Community: 31_days, Dead Character, Doffy does not appreciate this, Each night reunites me with the feral tenderness of my own evil., Gen, Haunting, Rosi finds it hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: There is something stirring around Doffy that he's not happy about.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth  
> 13-1-19: Each night reunites me with the feral tenderness of my own evil.
> 
> A semi-sequel for [Cursed Blades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315636).

The first signs were the smell of smoke in the air. It wasn’t a brand that was carried around the North Blue often. In fact, it was something of an exotic brand. 

Doffy had always wondered how his little brother had gotten into the habit of smoking cigarettes that were brought in from the Grand Line. When he found out the other was a Marine, that made a bit more sense. A little. 

It was just another sign that Doffy hated himself for missing. Perhaps if he had realized, he wouldn’t have gotten so...attached to the fraud who shared blood with him. If he had realized that Rosinante had been a liar and a spy, he could have dealt with the mess to start with. And then he would never have felt that ache in his chest when he was reminded of his brother. 

The others had done all they could to help, and Doffy appreciated it. They had cleaned Rosi’s area out, taking away everything that might reminded him of the traitor. 

Apparently hadn’t gotten ride of everything. He wondered if one of the kids had kept the cigarettes, a bit of youthful rebellion. 

He could see Baby doing it. Buffalo, though he was loyal, was a little too dense to try something like that without encouragement. Law definitely would have, but....

Another sin to lay at the traitor’s feet. 

“Had to steal the boy,” he murmured, looking out over the sea, ignoring the hint of smoke that tickled his nose again. Rosinante’s brand. 

_Foolish brother. Lost him on your own_ came a sigh of a voice, too faint to be real, too real to be ignored. 

Doffy refused to turn his head and to look for the source.

~~~

“So spoiled, you know?”

Doflamingo growled at hearing that hated voice. It was one he’d only heard speak a few lines, but he could hate it with everything he had if he wanted. 

Had been trying to sleep, and on the edge of unconsciousness, that place where everything was fuzzy and vague, he heard Rosi’s soft laugh and those words. 

Bolting upright, he looked around, one hand raised as he sent strings slashing through the room. They hit nothing but the furniture, and Doffy let them go. Eyes darting around the room, the man frowned. Knew he had heard that voice. His bro.... The traitor’s voice. 

He rubbed a hand over his face. Had not expected to have his mind play tricks on him like that. Doffy might think he almost felt guilty over Rosinante’s death. He didn’t. The man had betrayed Doffy, betrayed the family. If they had been caught, Impel Down was the best case scenario. North Blue dealt harshly with pirates. Especially big ones such as the Donquixotes. 

He was not going to feel guilty about dealing with a threat to the safety of those who he claimed as his.

Not even when he heard his brother humming as he let himself fall asleep.

~~~

Doffy was enjoying the quiet of the night. He had a bottle of wine and a good book, and the others were occupied elsewhere.

It was good to have some private time. 

As captain, Doffy had to be available most of the time, but with them in port at the moment, he could take the time for himself. And he had been wanting to read this book. It was the latest in a series he had enjoyed for years, and Doffy was looking forward to this. 

The evening was passing quietly, and Doffy was quite caught up in the story when something brushed through his hair.

Head snapping up, Doffy looked around, not having heard anyone come in. He didn’t heard anyone come in, and it seemed like he was still alone in the room.

But that had.... Doffy knew what it felt like for fingers to card through his hair. And that was what he had felt. A large hand carding fingers through Doffy’s hair, an almost affectionate gesture. 

Then it repeated, and Doffy shoved himself to his feet. 

Looking around, adrenaline spiked, Doffy frowned as he didn’t see anything. 

Then he heard a soft laugh, and a shiver ran down his spine as something tugged at his hair. Just like Rosi used to. 

He was losing his mind.

~~~

The air smelled of blood and smoke, and Doffy woke from his sleep to feel a warm body pressed against his spine. Rosi’s scent filled his noise, almost lost under the smell of blood.

There was a sticky sensation against his spine as he felt blood seep through his shirt, and Doffy tried to arch away and sit up. Strong arms wrapped around him, and he felt someone nose against his ear. The skin was already starting to cool against his back. 

“Oh, Doffy, going to make me think that you didn’t miss me,” crooned Rosi, tone mocking. He nosed at his brother’s jaw, leaving a sticky trail of cooling blood there. “But that’s okay. I missed you.”

A kiss against the curve of Doffy’s jaw, and Doffy tried to struggle free. 

“Traitor,” he hissed, not sure what was going on. Some sort of nightmare, he was sure of it. “You deserve what I did.”

Rosi hummed, a strange rattle under the sound. It took Doffy a moment to realize it was Rosi breathing, lungs full of fluid. “Oh, sweet brother, you are so good at justifying to yourself. Wondering why you have to keep killing family.”

A mockery of a kiss against his neck. “Of course, didn’t have to kill Mother. She died to escape you, didn’t she? Already knew what sort of monster she’d birthed.”

A flash of anger, and Doffy threw the arms that were around him off.

Only to open his eyes into the dark of his room, the lingering scent of smoke and blood in his nose. 

Only a nightmare. 

“Should sleep, Doffy. I plan on seeing you often. I’m bound to this world by your blood and a cursed blade.”

A whisper into his ear, and Doffy rubbed his arms, pretending the goosebumps didn’t exist. Was going to have to do some research into what could be causing this sort of nightmare.

He got the feeling that this was not going to be a one time sort of dream. 

 


End file.
